Danny Phantom The Reality Screwup
by MegaOmegaPhantom
Summary: Danny just defeated Freakshow and saved his family. Now that he has the Reality Gauntlet, he sets everything back to the way it was before. Or atleast almost everything. Deciding to use the gauntlet to change one thing to be different, he goes to find Danielle to make her a stable human. But something has gone wrong. It did make Dani human, but also made her Danny's twin sister.
1. Chapter 1: Reality Screwed Up

**A/N: I do not in any way, shape or form, own the awesome show Danny Phantom. That's Nick and Butch Hartmann.**

**I often found it weird that Danny wouldn't use the gauntlet quickly on Danielle, his clone, since you can tell he cares about her. So that's why this fic was created, but not all goes according to plan, as you will so see.**

**(Spoiler alert: The very beginning of this chapter comes from the end of the episode, Reality Trip, with a few changes.)**

Danny Phantom: The Reality Screw-up

Chapter 1: Reality Trips End

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley sat in front of Danny's house talking about the recently finished business of Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet. As for the aforementioned Gauntlet, it was right now on the Danny's arm. "That's everything back to the way it was before," Danny said, "No one knows I'm half ghost besides you two and Jazz. Now its time to destroy this thing for good."

"Well," Tucker interrupted, "There's also Vlad and Danielle who know your secret, too."

Danny looked up at his techno-geek friend when he mentioned his clone, his eyes coming to a realization, but before he could say what he was thinking, Dash and Paulina walked up throwing an insult at the trio, as usual.

"Hey Fentonio, Orlando, and Dawn," Dash teased, wearing nothing but his swimsuit and undershirt, "What are you still doing in town?"

"Yeah, weren't you taking a trip to Loserville," Paulina added in, also wearing nothing but a swimsuit, "Oh, wait.. Your already there."

At that Paulina and Dash continued walking, laughing as they went. "Oh man, that's right," Danny began to say, "Everything's back the way it was, which means we should be getting ready for our vacation." At this Tucker and Sam stiffened up and looked at each other before turning back to look at Danny.

"Huh," Sam said, "If its okay Danny. Pass."

"Yeah, we already had one cross-country trip together," Tucker added, "I don't think we can handle another."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Danny, looking slightly disappointed, "Alright then..." At that Danny changed to Danny Phantom and flew up, looking back to his friends when Tucker asked a question.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said, a little louder than usual, "What are you doing?"

"Well," Danny said, "Before I destroy this thing, I'm going to go do something for Danielle."

Looking puzzled, Sam asked, "Your going to do what? What are you going to do for Danielle?"

Danny smiled, and said, "I'm going to make her complete." At that he flew off, heading in the direction, he had last saw Dani go when she left. After an hour of flying he realized something, she could have changed course at any time. With the gauntlet in hand he waved it in front of face, having the gauntlet give him the information to where Dani was. The place it showed him was Chicago, at an old abandoned house, which he arrived to 2 hours later, mostly with help from the reality gauntlet, increasing his speed. Landing in front of the house he walked up the front path, and phased through the front door. The house itself was fairly old, cobwebs hung at most of the corners of the room, any remaining furniture in the house was mostly broken apart. Danny walked down the hallway looking into every room, seeing if his "cousin" was in any of them, eventually coming the stairs.

"Danielle," Danny called, "Are you up there?" Not hearing an answer, he climbed the stairs, each step creaking a little, as he climbed. Finally, reaching the top he walked down the upstairs hallway, coming to the only room where the door was open, and could be opened as the others were closed shut and unable to open. Slowly entering the room, he saw a bundle covered in old blanket, that had definitely seen better days.

"Dani," said Danny, "Dani, is that you? Are you awake?" A groan then came from the bundle, the voice clearly her's, and as she slowly sat up, her blue eyes met Danny's.

"Danny," Dani said, a little groggy, "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Danny replied, "I have a question for you. How would you like to be stable human now?"

Tilting her head, showing she was clearly confused, Dani asked, "Become stable? How? Even disgusting Vlad couldn't stabilize a clone. And you don't look like you have the equipment to get the data you need "

At this Danny chuckled, replying, "True, but now I have something that can do it easily. You see this gauntlet on my hand. It's the Reality Gauntlet, and it can make anything the wearer wants reality. So do you want to be completely human, cousin?"

At this Dani formed such a smile that it hurt, jumping to her feet. "YES," Dani yelled, "Yes, I want to be stable. Yes, I want to be human. I hate how I have to worry all the time about turning to goo."

Nodding Danny, held up the gauntlet towards Danielle, and said, "Alright, let's make you a stable human, finally." With that the glove glowed, and Dani smiled widened even more. She was finally going to be a complete person, she would no longer have to worry about turning to goo.

After a few moments, the glove was ready to do its work, but before it did, Danny said, "See you in a moment Dani." With a nod from Dani, Danny let the gauntlet do its work, a beam shooting from it into Dani. Dani smiled as she could feel the DNA in her become complete, and was about to say something when she suddenly felt light-headed, collapsing soon to the floor, unconscious.

Danny, as soon as Danielle hit the floor, was going to run over to her, when the gauntlet released a blast of white light consuming not just him and Danielle, but everything on the planet.

**A/N: Please review, as you can probably tell this is my first fanfic. Also if this gets enough reviews or likes, I'll continue, I have a whole plan set out with it.**


	2. Chapter 2: A mystery?

**A/N: The second chapter to the story, decided to post both on the same day, since I had this one ready. Also I do not own Danny Phantom, that is Nick and Butch Hartmann.**

Chapter 2: A Mystery?

Danielle opened her eyes to see herself in a familiar room, lying in her "cousins" bed. "Huh," Dani whispered, "What am I doing at the Danny's house? I should be at that house in Chicago, where Danny hit me with the Reality Gauntlet, now a completely, stable human.

Flipping the covers off, Dani stepped out of bed, noticing something else. Her usual clothes of a blue hoodie, red shorts, and red hat were replaced by a nice pair of blue striped cotton pajama pants and a light blue t-shirt. Looking at her appearance, Dani said, "Where did these come from? I should find Danny, maybe he knows what happened." But before, she could go ghost to look for him, she heard a rustle of sheets behind her.

Surprised, she jumped around in a one hundred and eighty degree turn and saw that the bed she had come out of wasn't the only bed. Approaching carefully, she moved some of the covers away from the sleeping body, and gasped. There was Danny, sleeping peacefully, unaware of anything. Danielle was now definitely confused, one, why were there now two beds in her "cousins" room, two, why was she wearing different clothes, and finally, how did she even get to Danny's house. Deciding enough was enough, she gently shock Danny, speaking softly as she did so. "Cousin," Dani spoke, putting her hands a little to her throat realizing her voice was now slightly higher than it was before, "Cousin, get up. I think something went wrong. Very wrong."

Slowly, opening his eyes, Danny groaned, he hated getting up early in the morning. Sighing, he turned over to Dani, and mumbled, "Whats wrong, Dani? Is Vlad after you again?"

Then a minute after saying that, his eyes adjusted and he saw what Dani was talking about. Sitting up rather quickly, Danny stammered, "Dani?! What are you doing here? What are wearing? Why is there two beds in my room?" Dani however, just stood there for a moment, waiting for Danny's moment of stammering to end.

Finally, she responded, "I don't know. I just woke up here after you hit me with the Reality Gauntlet, and I don't know how I got these clothes or why there are now two beds. What did you do with the Gauntlet anyway? Maybe it can tell us what happened." Nodding in agreement, with the last of Dani's statement, Danny started to look for the gauntlet to try to figure out what went wrong. After a few moments of searching, Dani helping, Danny turned to her with a look that she didn't like.

"I have no clue where the gauntlet went," Danny said, slightly panicked, "And I'm seriously starting to get worried." Looking around his room again, he saw a few things had changed as well, his dresser, which as usual was left half-open, now had clothes and underwear that looked like they'd fit Danielle, there were now 2 computers on his desk, and of course, two beds. There were also several new space shuttles that Danny didn't remember building, lying on a shelf with the shuttles he built.

Dani nodded, she too was starting to get worried, but also looked around the room to take in the differences she could see from the last time she was in her "cousins" room, but want stuck out most to her was a picture on the nightstand next to the bed, she awoke from. The picture showed her and Danny, arms wrapped around each other shoulders laughing as they played in the park, the picture showing them to be around six years old, when it was taken.

"Um Danny," Dani spoke, picking up the picture, "When and How was this taken?" Danny moved to her side, so he could take a look at it, too. His face showing him still being perplexed.

"I have no clue," Danny finally said, "But we do need to know what happened?" Just then Jack called from the stairs.

"Danny!" Jack shouted, in his usual cheerful tone, "Time to get up! Your friends are here, plus I want to show you my new ghost invention!"

"Coming dad," Danny shouted back, turning to Dani as he finished.

"Also get your sister up too," Jack continued to say, "She should see this as well."

"Right, dad, I'll get Jazz up."

"I meant your twin sister, Danielle."

At this Danny and Dani looked at each other, surprise apparent in their eyes and voices. "Twins," they both said, in unison, "Were twins!"

**A/N: Please rate and review. This is my first Fanfic, and would like to know how I could improve on it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Problem with Memory

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here, and things just got weirder. As you can probably tell from the description from the story, the fic will take place during the Seasons 1 and 2 of Danny Phantom. Season 3 will come later in a different fic that will hopefully be the sequel to this. Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom, thats all nick and Butch Hartman.**

**Note: In this chapter, Danny and Danielle are still in their pajamas.**

Chapter 3: The Problem with Memory

Danielle and Danny after their moment of confusion and questioning, walked down the stairs to see what their father wanted to show them. They were still worried about what happened, but decided that they would figure it out later, right now they had to live the life that the Gauntlet seemed to have given them. "Whats up, Dad," Dani said, a little awkwardness in her voice, when she said Dad. Jack though either didn't notice it, or like his usual self, just didn't get it.

"You'll just love my new ghost device," Jack said, showing his excitement over all things ghost, "It'll revolutionize the way we fight them. It's in the lab, your friends are already down there looking at it." At that Jack walked into the kitchen and down the stairs to the lab, with Danny and Dani following behind him.

"What do you think it is," Dani said, a mixed look of both worry and excitement on her face.

"No clue, sis," Danny said, feeling a bit weird, but familiar, saying that word to someone other than Jazz, "It's probably something to rip a ghost molecule by molecule. So as always we have to be careful." Dani nodded, and both the twins entered the lab, seeing Sam and Tucker sitting in two chairs near the Fenton portal, but towards a table filled with gadgets that either Jack or Maddie made.

"Come on, kids," Jack said, approaching the table, "Sit down so I can show you the device." Quickly, giving each other a glance, they walked over to the 2 unoccupied chairs and sat down.

"So Danny, Danielle," said Jack, starting off on his usual way of introducing a new invention, "You and your little friends what to hunt ghosts."

"Um actually, Dad," Danny started, "I want to be an astronaut."

"Sorry, Mister Fenton," Sam add, "I was going to fight ghosts, but there so mainstream, now. Their like cell phones."

"Waste these looks and all this charisma fighting ghosts," Tucker piped in, "Criminal."

"Um," Dani said, when it came to her turn, again feeling nervous, but also feeling familiar about this situation, "I'm sorry, too, Dad, I also want to be an astronaut like Danny."

"Well," said Jack, completely ignoring Dani's stammering, well actually all the kids talking about going into other things, instead turning to the table, "If you do want to hunt ghosts, there's a few things you need to learn."

Then with Jake distracted, both Danny's and Danielle's ghost sense went off, with the Fenton portal opening, the familiar green swirl of the portal indicating the entrance to the ghost zone. "Oh no," said Danny and Danielle at the same time, looking at each other and portal, as two ghosts emerged, "This isn't good." The ghosts were fairly simple looking, just two blobs with several tentacles, eyes and mouth. Both then grabbed Sam and Tucker around the mouth and yanked them from there chair's.

"True, I've never seen a ghost," Jack continued on, oblivious to the two ghosts that appeared, "But when I do, I'll be ready and so will you kids. Whether you want to be or not."

Looking at each other Danny and Danielle nod, and quietly, in a tone of voice that Jack couldn't hear said, "Going Ghost." A ring then appeared halfway between their bodies, splitting in half traveling up and down their bodies, their clothes, hair and eyes changing as they went. For Danny, the rings changed his pajamas to that of a mostly black with white at spots jumpsuit, his hair becoming white and his eyes, Neon green. While for Danielle, the rings changed her pajamas, to a white and black long-sleeved mid-riffed shirt, a black and white pair of pants, two gloves the right one being black and the left one being white, and a pair of white boots. Jumping at the ghosts, they each started to battle one of them, being careful not to hurt Sam or Tucker in the process.

"It all starts with your equipment," Jack continued, still oblivious to the two ghosts and now his kids fighting them. Eventually the ghosts let Sam and Tucker go, both landing back in a chair, slightly taken ajar.

Handing Sam a thermos, Jake said, "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it actually doesn't work yet, it's just a thermos. A thermos with the name Fenton in front of it." Eventually, Danny and Danielle repelled the ghosts and flew back to the chairs taking a hold of the chairs back's, panting heavily as they changed back to normal, seeing that their father was turning back towards them.

"And this is the Fenton Portal," Jack pointed, "Its releases ghosts into our world, if I like it or not. And someday I'll figure out how that works, too. Now who wants to hunt some ghosts."

Seeing that Sam and Tucker were chattering their teeth and Danny and Danielle were panting heavily, Jake continued, again oblivious, "Look at you kids, your to excited to speak. So I'll just go on speaking. I was born several years ago in a log cabin in the woods. I don't exactly remember where, but I know I wanted a pony. Never got a pony, as a matter of fact, we had to eat horse meat during the war. I had a problem with that."

After an hour of listening to Jack rambling on, the fours teens eventually got a reprieve when Maddie came down and told Jack to let the kids go out and play. Jack at first a little hesitant, gave in when his wife started giving him "the look", motioning for the kids to leave. As the four teens exited the lab and approached the living room, Tucker asked, "So what do you guys want to do the rest of today?" Being Sunday afternoon, the teens could do anything they wanted since they didn't have school today. Before discussing any plans on what to do though, the twins had a much more pressing question.

"Um Tuck," Danny began, "Don't you feel its odd that Danielle's here, and my parents are calling her my twin sister."

"And I also have gained a few inches to match Danny's height," Dani added. At this both Sam and Tucker looked at each other a little confusion on their faces.

"What are you talking about," Sam questioned, "You two have always been twins, that's how you were born."

"Yeah," added Tucker, "So why would we question that of both our best friends."

Looking at each other, the two Fenton's looked at each other. "Why don't they remember that I'm your clone," Dani whispered to Danny, "They were there weren't they?"

Danny looked at Dani as she asked. "I don't know," whispered Danny, showing he somehow didn't remember on his face, "Now that I think about it, I can't remember anything except that you were a clone before, I found you in an old house and used the Gauntlet on you. Besides that nothing, but I do somehow remember things that never happened, or should I say happened in this time. You know things like in that photo in our room."

Dani just looked back at Danny, processing what he said. Finally whispering back, but saying it in a way easier to understand, "Now that you say it, I feel the same way, I don't remember anything of our own time besides the old house, being a clone, and you using the Gauntlet on me. But I also know or remember memories that I would have in this time. What is going on?"

**A/N: Yep, definitly getting weird. Why can only Danny and Danielle remember anything? Also Why is they can only remember things that happened at the time of Danny using the Guantlet on Danielle? Guess we'll find out soon. Anyway, If you like the story please review, so I know how I can improve. Thanks in advance.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sunday Afternoon

**A/N: So this chapter is mostly filler, and I had a hard time figuring out what to write. I decided to take this route instead of a time skip, mostly because I know I'm going to do time skips later. I promise the next chapter will have the first major ghost character/villain. Also there is one important thing in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: A Sunday afternoon **(A/N: Mostly Filler)**

After discussing with Tucker and Sam, what to do with the rest of their Sunday afternoon. The twins quickly ran upstairs to change realizing they were still in there pajamas. For Danny, it was the same old outfit, blues jeans, a pair of black and white sneakers, and a white shirt with orange-red stripes at the tips of the sleeves and a orange-red circle in the middle\ For Danielle, it was a little different, instead of the usual blue hoodie, red shorts, black and white sneakers, and red hat she was accustomed to wearing in the time before the Gauntlet, she wore a pair of gray cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a pair of white converse. As they were getting dressed, Dani felt a little off, mostly because it felt like she was both used to and not used to the clothes she now wore. Looking at his sister as she finished, Danny looked over her new clothes. "Not bad, Dani," Danny commented, "They fit you pretty well."

Dani nodded, still feeling awkward about this whole thing while moving towards the door. Don't get her wrong, she liked the feeling of having friends and a family, but the way it happened so unexpectedly made it just feel weird, not to mention the fact of the memories that were her's, but also not her's. Walking down the hallway, Danny joining her, they reached the stairs when Danny spoke again.

"Don't worry, Danielle," said Danny, "We'll figure this out. As long as I'm with you, we'll figure out whatever the gauntlet did."

Nodding and sighing, Dani replied, "I know we will, but couldn't the gauntlet have at least let Sam and Tucker know everything that we know right now as well. It's just not fair that our friends don't remember at all, that I was a clone first, not your twin."

Danny let what Danielle said sink in, but before he could think how to respond, Tucker called from the stairs. "Come on, guys," Tucker shouted, "If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get tickets to the good movie, and have to get tickets to something like "Pony Express: Wraith of the Aqua-mare"."

"Alright Tuck," Dani replied, "Were coming. Hold your horses." Descending the stairs and joining their friends, the four teens left the Fenton house, and walked the ten blocks to the Multiplex Cinema.

Offering to pay for the others tickets, Sam walked up to the teller, acquired the tickets, and walked back to her friends. "Thanks for paying, Sam," Danny spoke, first.

"Yeah," Tucker added, "It saves me some dough for a new PDA I've been looking at."

"Thanks, Sam," Dani said, still a little nervous about the whole thing, "It means a lot."

"No problem, guys," Sam said, rubbing the back of her head. The gang headed into the theater to enjoy the movie, exiting a few hours later, excitement still clearly showing on the faces.

"Man, that was awesome," Tucker exclaimed, pretending to shot an imagery foe, "Can you believe how the hero used a pipe and bullets to take down his foe. It was amazing."

"It was alright," Danny and Sam said, in unison, "But it was kinda unbelievable."

"What did you think of it," Tucker asked, turning to Danielle, not believing how Sam and Danny didn't find the movie as amazing as he did.

Danielle turned her head and smiled saying, "Sorry Tuck, I kinda agree with Sam and Danny. It was alright, but the way he used the bullets and the pipe is just not possible. Sure its a movie and all, but it should be somewhat believable. Then again its hard to impress someone with ghost powers."

Turning his head Tucker barely mumbled, "Show off," and continued walking, turning on his PDA in the process. Seeing the time he turned to his three friends again. "Looks like we still have some time," said Tucker, "Want to go to the Nasty Burger for a bite?"

"Wish I could," Sam started, "But my parents want me home for dinner. See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya Sam," Danny and Danielle yelled, as Sam ran off to her house.

"Well what about you guys," Tucker asked, turning the twins, "Do you have to be home for dinner tonight?"

Glancing to Danny quickly, Dani answered, "Not really, I could use a bite at the Nasty Burger."

"Guess I could, too," added Danny.

"Great, let's go eat," Tucker said, licking his lips, already ready for a burger.

After the three ate, the night went by rather quickly. Starting with Tucker going home an hour later, and Danny and Danielle going to bed 2 hours after that. And as the twins slept, a ghostly figure watched from the his corner of the ghost zone. His shape changing ever so often from a baby, to an adult, or to an elder. "It'll be awhile till they see me," Clockwork spoke, "But I will be watching. Especially on what they learn from this experience."

**A/N: So now we know that Clockwork knows something, but then again, he's the master of time so why wouldn't we. Oh, before I forget I've looked at the comments and one of them piqued my interest. The one about Vlad, and to tell you the truth and I actually don't know for sure how I'm adding him. I know he's going to be in it of course, and I have a few basic ideas but nothing solid. Also I'm thinking about you Dani might fall for, if I do decide to have her fall for someone, My choices are Tucker, Kwan, or maybe a OC. Whats your opinions on that? Anyway, Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please rate and review. See you next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5a: Never Change the Menu

**A/N: Part 1 of chapter 5 is here. I decided to release this chapter in 2 or 3 parts, so I hoping I can get out part 2 today. Also to Blak-Ice, I actually forgot about tha hat, thanks for reminding me about that. Though how I forgot about it, I don't know. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5a: Never Change the Menu (Part 1)

Danielle was the first to get up the following morning, stretching as she sat up, she looked over to her brother, who was still sleeping. She ignored the familiar, yet unfamiliar, sense of the word "brother", because the previous night, Danielle had decided before she drifted off to sleep, that she would stop worrying a little about all this familiar, yet on unfamiliar stuff, and just live the life the Gauntlet had given her, or at least until they found the gauntlet again. Flipping the covers off her bed, she walked over, bare feet on the hard wooden floor, to the dresser Danny and her now shared. Shifting through the pile of clothes, she found what she was looking, and even if they weren't the clothes she had been in when Danny had used the gauntlet on her they were similar enough. Pulling out a pair of blue jeans, red hoodie, and her old rat hat, which she had apparently always kept in this time, she quickly dressed placing on her white converse on her feet at the end.

Deciding it probably was time to get her brother up, she walked over to his bed, and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. Quickly yelling, "Dog-pile," Dani jumped on her twin brother, him yelping out in response.

Once his nerves calmed down a little, and Dani moved off him, Danny looked at his sister, and yelled, "What was that for Dani? You almost gave me a heart attack."

Laughing, Danielle replied, "Couldn't help it bro, you were such an easy target."

Glaring at his sister and getting out of bed, Danny said, "Remember Sis, I can easily get you back."

Still chuckling a little, Dani spoke, "You'll have to catch me first," and ran out of the room. Sighing, Danny started the mundane task of getting up and putting on his usual clothes. After putting on his shoes, he left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. As he entered he saw that Jazz, as usual, was deep into reading a book, titled "How to Survive Adolescence with Ghost Hunting Parents?", while his parents were busy working on a new invention, and Dani was pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"What took you so long," said Dani, putting a spoonful of cereal into her mouth after she had poured some milk, "Don't tell me I scared you that much."

Grabbing an empty bowl and joining the family at the table, Danny replied, "Ha ha, very funny Dani. I just don't hurry out of bed as you do."

Laughing, Dani tried to take another bite of cereal when her arm went intangible dropping the spoon back into the bowl with a splash. Quickly hiding her hand beneath the table, she glanced up at her parents and saw they didn't notice, to busy with their new invention. Danny smiled at little at the affair, while pouring some milk and cereal into his bowl. Taking a spoonful of cereal he was about to take a bite, when he jumped a little when Jack yelled.

"It's done," bellowed Jack, grabbing the newest invention, the Fentonfinder, "Yeah, baby, this will definitely help us catch some ghosts. It'll lead us straight too those nasty bodies of ectoplasm with the use satellites."

Their eyes opening wide as they came to the realization of that statement, the twins said in unison, "Lead to what using what?" Ignoring his kids question, Jack turned on the Fentonfinder, a feminine voice coming from its speakers, as it initialized.

"Welcome to Fenton finder," spoke the machine, "There is a ghost directly ahead. Keeping walking forward." Jack and Maddie did as the machine said and walked forward toward where the machine pointed, which of course was where the twins were, while the twins got up and started to walk backwards toward the wall. Eventually, after a couple of seconds, both Danny and Danielle's backs touched the wall, and there parents stopped short when the machine said, "The ghosts are directly ahead, thank you for using the Fenton finder."

Looking up and seeing their kids, Maddie said, "That can't be right." And as Maddie and Jack looked back down to their machine, to see if their was maybe some glitch, both the twins bodies went intangible for a brief moment. When their bodies returned to normal, they looked at each other and sighed.

"Actually," Danny began, "Theirs something we need to..."

"..tell you," Danielle finished.

"No kidding, there's something you need to tell them," Jazz interrupted, putting down her book, "You need guidance and parents who can provide it."

"Now Jazz," Maddie replied, looking over to her eldest daughter, "I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only..."

"Sixteen, biologically," Jazz continued, her arms folded across her chest, "But psychologically I'm an adult, and I won't allow you to corrupt these two young mold-able minds with your talk of ghosts." Putting her arms around Danny and Danielle, and pulling them along to the front door, she continued to speak, "Come you two, I'll drive you two to school today." Looking at each other as Jazz pulled them away, they both mentally sighed in relief. They were safe for now.

"Huh, that's weird," Maddie spoke, when the kids left the kitchen, "Jazz never wants to drive Danny and Danielle to school."

"That can only mean one thing," said Jack, narrowing his eyes, "That's not our daughter, it's a ghost."

Running off after the kids, Jack yelled out, "Danny! Danielle! No, it's a trap!"

**A/N: So I decided to have Dani just learn to live the life that the gauntlet gave her for the time being. Since it seems silly to worry about something when you can't change anything of it without the tool that did it. Of course, I might be wrong about that so, if you have a different opinion about that, leave a comment, I'd love hear. Also thanks for your opinions for a possible love life for Danielle.**


	6. Chapter 5b: Never Change the Menu

**A/N: Here you all go chapter 5b. This is the continuation of the last chapter. I'm hoping this chapter will only be 3 parts, but I don't know yet. Also just to note, Danny might be freaking out because he doesn't know whats going to happen, both him and Danielle only remember what happened at the old house when he used the gauntlet on Dani. Basically, its wierd amnesia... or maybe its something else. Guess time will tell.**

Chapter 5b: Never Change the Menu

Jazz led the twins too her car, which was a pink '92 Volkswagen, and all three got in. As Jazz buckled up and started to drive towards the school, Danny and Danielle started whisper to each other.

"Do you think we should tell our parents ," Dani said, the look on her face showing both a mixture of emotions, "A part of me feels they should know."

Bringing his pointer finger and thumb up his chin, Danny replied, "I feel the same way sis, but who knows what mom and dad would do. Knowing them they would still love us, but want to tear us apart molecule by molecule."

Both sighing, Jazz turned her head slightly so the twins could hear her. "What are you guys talking about back there," questioned Jazz, "If it's about thanking me for giving you a ride to school. You don't need to worry about it."

Rolling their eyes, the twin looked at each other, chuckling slightly, making sure Jazz didn't hear them chuckle.

A few minutes later, Jazz's car rolled into the school parking lot, where she quickly found a spot and parked. "Thanks for the ride Jazz," Both Danny and Danielle said in unison, before bolting out of the car.

"No problem," Jazz tried to respond, sighing as she picked up her bag and headed to her locker to get anything she would need for the morning classes.

Danny and Danielle though headed for their usual spot to meet up with Sam and Tucker. Seeing that both had arrived before them, they both jogged a little as they approached their friends,

"Hey Sam! Hey Tucker!," the twins said, as Danny bumped Tuckers held out fist, "You guys sleep well?"

"Slept, as usual," Tucker said, "Had the greatest breakfast ever too. Eggs covered with bacon. Delicious."

"Yum," Dani spoke, licking her lips, "Eggs and Bacon. Wish I could have had some."

Chuckling slightly, Danny asked, "How about Sam, you sleep well?"

"Sort of," Sam replied, "My parents woke me up early again trying to get me wear something other than black. Told them no way, of course."

"Of course," Danny responded back.

"So what about you guys," Sam asked, "Any thing happen to you?"

"We were almost discovered by our parents at breakfast," Dani responded, in a casual tone, "So same old, same old."

"I wish dad could invite something that could restore me and Danielle back to normal, though," Danny added in, as the four teens began to walk to their class, "Like if my parents can invite something that makes us half ghost, why can't they make something that would return us to normal."

"I know what you mean," Sam responded, stopping, and getting a little louder with each word, "Why can't parents learn to stay out of things? Why can't they respect me for who I am?"

"Um Sam," Danny began, Dani and Tucker snickering behind him, "I'm talking about my and Dani powers, our problems."

"Right," Sam responded back, getting a little nervous over her little outburst, "Me too."

"Its been a month since the accident," Danny continued, "And me and Dani have practically very little control. If someone catches me or Dani with our powers, we go from geeks to freaks around here." As he finished speaking, both Danny and Danielle started to sink into the floor, their lower half apparently going intangible without them knowing it, again.

"Like what you guys are doing right now," Tucker piped in. Looking down, both Danny and Danielle let out a small scream, as Sam grabbed Danielle and Tucker grabbed Danny pulling them back up.

"See what he means," Danielle spoke, looking around a little panicked to make sure no one saw them.

"Calm down, guys," said Sam, "Your powers make you unique. Unique is good, that's why I'm an Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian."

"Which means what," Danny and Tucker asked, in unison.

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it," Danielle pointed out, surprised that Danny didn't know that.

"Oh," Tucker responded, "Who cares about that stuff? Danny, Danielle, two words: Meat Connoisseur." Quickly taking a sniff of his two ghost friends, Tucker added, "Two nights ago, you guys had Italian sausage."

"Impressive," Danny replied, while Danielle just looked on, wondering why and even how would he know.

"Meat heightens the senses," Tucker continued on, "And my all meat streak in 14 years strong."

"And it's about to change," Sam piped in, "I finally wore down the school board to try a new cafeteria menu."

"Wait," Tucker said, eyes opening wide, "What did you do?"

"You'll find out at lunch," Sam said, a glint of mischievous in her eyes, as she began to walk to class again.

"Why don't I like the sound of that," Tucker replied, while both Danielle and Danny patted his back a little.

A few hours later, the four teens were in the cafeteria, waiting on-line to get their lunch. A big sign that read "Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian" hanging above the area where you get the food. As they approached the front of the line, the lunch woman placed a piece of bread with grass on it on another students tray. Looking at it, then looking at Sam, Tucker screamed, "What have you done?"

As the Lunch woman placed some of the same on Danny and Tucker's tray's, Sam turned and smiled, and said, "Tucker, it's time for a change." Laughing a little, Dani got her lunch, and walked with the others to their usual table. As they sat down, Danielle, Danny, and Tucker, looked down at their food, Danny scooping some on to a spoon.

"Don't you think you went a little extreme, Sam?" Danielle asked, "Not everyone likes the same things." Before Sam could answer, their teacher, Mr. Lancer, walked up and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Mason," Lancer began, "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to the cafeteria."

The scent of meat hitting his nose, Tucker said, "Meat. Near."

"No, no," Lancer said, as Tucker sniffed him, "The rumors of an all meat buffet in the teachers room is just that. A rumor. Thanks again." Pulling out a toothpick and walking away towards the teacher's lounge. Tucker turned to Sam again.

"Yeah, thanks for making us eat garbage, Sam," Tucker said, a bit of resentment in his voice.

"It's not garbage," Sam started, "Its recyclable, organic matter."

"It's garbage," Tucker, Danny, and, even, Danielle said. Over at the food counter, the lunch woman looked carefully to her right and left, turned around and took a burger out of her pocket and ran off out of the room, while a ghostly old woman entered from the ceiling, looking around as she entered she saw the meal plan and scowled.

Danny, however, was about to take a bite of his grassy bread, when both his and Danielle's ghost sense went off. "Really," Danielle said, slapping her hand to her head, "Now, of all times."

Smiling at that, Danny said, "Guys, we got a problem." Then a glob of mud slapped the back of his head, the word "FENTON" being yelled at him. Turning around, he corrected himself, "Make that two problems."

The jock, Dash, walked up to Danny's table, holding his tray angrily forward. His eyes looking like they could drill holes in 10 inch sheet of steel. "I ordered three mud pies," Dash started, loudly,"And they gave me three mud pies, with mud. From the Ground! How am supposed to enjoy my glory day's eating mud, and it's all because of your girlfriend."

"Sam's not my girlfriend,"Danny said, while Sam at the same time said, "I'm not girlfriend."

Danielle put her hand to her head, they really did not need this now, why did Dash always have to pick on her brother.

Putting the tray down in front of Danny, Dash said, threateningly, "Eat it. All of it."

Looking down at the mud, Danny scooped some up, when again both his and Danielle's ghost sense went off. Looking at each other, Danielle got a mischievous smile on her face, like what she had this morning. Picking up a plate of mud from another table, she yelled "GARBAGE FIGHT!" as she threw it at Dash, hitting him straight in the face. Danny soon followed suit throwing the mud in front of him at Dash as well. This then caused the rest of the students in the cafeteria to start to throw there lunch's.

"It's not GARBAGE," Sam yelled, "It's ..." Unfortunately, she didn't finish what she was saying as both Danny and Danielle grabbed her and brought her down under the table, crawling their way over to where the twins felt the ghost the most.

"You'll pay for this Fenton's," Dash yelled out as more food hit him.

"Great," Danny said, Dani giggling a little, "I'm still his favorite."

Getting over to the door to the school kitchen, the four teens quickly entered, shutting the door behind them. What they saw before them, they didn't suspect. They saw a little old lady ghost, dressed similarly too what the lunch woman wore.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall," questioned Danny.

"She doesn't seem to scary," Tucker added in, "She looks a little like my grandma."

"Does it matter," Danielle added, "She's a ghost and we need to get her back to the Ghost zone."

Hearing the teens talking the ghost lady turned around, with a confused expression on her face. "Can you kids help me," the Ghost lunch lady asked, "Today's supposed to me meat loaf, but I don't see the meat loaf. Did someone change the menu?"

Pointing to Sam, Tucker answered, "She did." The once calm kind looking expression on the ghosts face changed instantly to rage as she yelled out, "You changed the menu?! No one has changed the menu in over 50 years." At that the ghost growled, and Danny and Danielle looked at each other.

"Get behind us," Danielle and Danny said, to Tucker and Sam, who happily did so.

"Wow," said Sam, sarcasm dripping from her voice, as she stared at her two friends "I feel so safe."

Rolling their eyes at Sam's words, the two teens yelled, "Ghosting ghost!" The familiar rings appearing and within a moment they stood in their ghost forms.

**A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers. I know I actually don't, but this chapter was already starting to get pretty long, so I decided to stop it here. Anyway please enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 5c: Never Change the Menu

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being late, Thursday's will probably be like that since I'm at my classes all day. Good news is I should hopefully be able to post the last part of chapter 5 up and maybe more. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5c: Never Change the Menu

As soon as the twins finished changing, they flew up to face the ghost Lunchlady. "I command you to go away," said Danny, attempting to do a commanding voice. The ghost completely ignoring Danny, raised her glowing hand which caused dishes on the counter nearby to start to move and fly towards either Danny, Danielle, Sam, or Tucker. The dishes that first went for the twins passed right on thru them as both Danny and Danielle went intangible, looking at each other briefly afterward. Then realizing the other dishes were being directed at Sam and Tucker, the twins flew towards their friends, Danny going to help Sam, and Danielle going to help Tucker.

Quickly flying in front of Sam and Tucker, the twins caught all the dishes in their arms flying over to another nearby counter and laying them down. "Well," Danielle said, laying the last dish she had down, "If this saving people thing doesn't work out, we can always get jobs at a restaurant collecting dishes." Rolling his eyes, Danny quickly turned around when he saw reflected in the last plate he had put down, that the ovens were starting to move, the ghost lunchlady floating in front of them.

"I control lunch," the ghost began yelling, green flames around her, "Lunch is sacred. Lunch has rules." Then the sound of her voice going completely soft she asked, "Anybody want cake?' Sam, Tucker, and, even Danielle, who had flow over next to her friends nodded their heads yes.

"Tough," shouted the ghost, her rage returning, "Kids who change my lunch menu don't get desert." The ghost flew off into the ceiling; Danny following right after, as Danielle stayed behind to protect Sam and Tucker from the ovens which now had greens flames coming from the stoves and the oven itself.

"Watch out," shouted Danielle, as the ovens spewed their green flames out towards her friends. Quickly the three teens jumped out-of-the-way of the flames, just so they could see the oven's themselves jumping at them instead. Seeing no other option, Danielle came up behind Sam and Tucker, grabbed their shoulders, closed her eyes and began to concentrate really hard, making her, Sam, and Tucker go intangible. Then she pulled them through the wall into the hallway, hearing the ovens themselves crashing into the wall as they left.

Happy it worked, Danielle yelled, "Yes, it worked."

Sam however, a little angrily, yelled, "This is the thanks I get for thinking as an individual." But before anyone could say anything to that, Danny came bursting through the wall, hitting the lockers on the other side.

"Ouch," Danielle said quickly, commenting on her brothers impact, as the hallway floor began to shake, and the lights short circuited. The lockers themselves soon were flying open, their contents flying out of them towards the ghost lunchlady who had reappeared down at the end of hall. Tucker though was more concentrated on the meat he soon sniffed, that also was flying down the hall toward the ghost.

Looking at all the meat passing by, Tucker spoke, "Steak, Rib eye. No, Porterhouse, Medium rare. But where did it come from?" The gathered meat then wrapped itself around the ghost, making a meaty skin around her. The teens watched in awe and terror, as this occurred. For Tucker, his mouth watered as well.

After a minute, enough meat had gathered around the ghost, that it looked like a glob with arms, legs, mouth and glowing green eyes. "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups," the ghost spoke, pointing to Sam and then going soft as she asked, "Brownie?"

Sam nodded no, and the ghost lifted her meat arm above her head, shouting, "Then Perish!" Looking at each other quickly, the twins jumped in front of Sam, Danny yelling, "Forget it. The only thing that has an expiration date around here is you." After nodding to her brothers statement, both twins got flung, as the meaty hand pushed them out-of-the-way, Danny hitting Tucker, going unghost in the process, while papers fell down on top of them. Danielle, however, got hit toward a wall, going intangible at the last second, and landing on the other side, just to go unghost as well. The ghost then quickly grabbed Sam and flew her and meat towards another section of the school.

Getting up, quickly afterward, the paper's falling off of them, Tucker said, panicking, "Come on, change back. We got to go." Before either could do anything though, Mr. Lancer picked up the two kids by their shirts, with strength you would think an overweight teacher wouldn't have and said, "You two aren't going anywhere."

Dash, that had been along with Mr. Lancer, said, still covered with the mud from earlier, "Told you, you'd pay Fenton."

Danielle, on the other hand had exited the room she had landed in, and was peaking around the corner of the hall. "Don't worry bro," Dani whispered, to herself, "I'll go rescue Sam." Changing back into her ghost form, she flew off going intangible to avoid any students or staff that might be around, and followed the ghost.

After a few minutes, Danny and Tucker were sitting in Mr. Lancer's office, while Lancer was at a file cabinet and Dash was leaning his back on the wall near the door. "Ah Mr. Foley," Lancer began, dishing out Tuckers file, "Chronic tardiness, talking in class, and repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." Tucker smiled a little when Lancer read the loitering one. Continuing Lancer pulled out Danny's, "And Mr. Fenton, 34 dropped test tubes in the last month banned for life with handling all fragile school property. But no severe mischief for both of you before today, so gentlemen, tell me, why did the two of conspire to destroy the school cafeteria?"

Eyes opening wide, Danny yelled out, "Dash, started it. He threw…"

"Four touchdown passes in the last game, so he's exempted from any punishment," Lancer interrupted, staring at Danny and Tucker, "You two are not, however."

Walking toward the door, Lancer turned and said, "When I come back, I'll give you your punishment." Turning to Dash, he continued, "Mr. Baxter, watch the door."

At that both Danny and Tucker watched as Dash and Lancer left the room, closing the door behind them. Rising from their seats, Tucker said, "We got to find Sam. For some reason, I feel I got her caught."

Turning to Tucker, Danny's eyes narrowed a little. "Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu," Danny spoke, now noticing that Lancer hadn't grabbed Danielle at all, "Hopefully Danielle is out there looking for the ghost and Sam."

A second after speaking, Tucker's nose began to twitch, Tucker saying in response, "That meat is still in the building. Two hundred yards tops." Walking over to the monitors that lined some of Lancer's wall, Danny noticed a person dressed in black and white atop some of the boxes that were in some sort of warehouse looking room.

"Danielle," Danny said, softly, "She did go to search for Sam, and looks like she's in the correct room too, look at that the liquid the ghost left on the floor." Turning away from the monitors, Danny went ghost, and after grabbing Tucker went intangible went through the floor, leaving Mr. Lancer when he returned to be more furious than when he left.

**A/N : Ain't Danielle a sneaking ghost kid. Able to keep herself from getting in trouble. Anyway, hoped you enjoy the chapter, the next part will hopefully be up later today. Don't forget to leave a review if you can. Also before I forget, Phantom Trainer- this fic will be covering the episodes in Season 1 and 2, I think that's like 30 something of them, the sequel I have planned for this, which is a ways off, will cover season 3. Anyway see ya next chapter, also don't forget to eat your grassy bread.**


	8. Chapter 5d: Never Change the Menu

**A/N: Well heres the last of the lunchlady chapter. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 5d: Never Change the Menu

Danielle tried to fly faster to catch the ghost lunchlady, but unfortunately she lost sight of the ghost. Luckily, though, the ghost had left a trail of liquid, which led Danielle straight to the ghost, though as she followed the trail she was wondering what the liquid was. She didn't think it was water, but she honestly had no clue. Arriving to a warehouse looking room, Danielle heard the ghost talking, not clearly, but she could hear her. Flying to the top of the boxes, she walked carefully and quietly along them, hoping to take the ghost by surprise. Unfortunately, she was also taken surprise by her brother and Tucker flying through the ceiling landing next to her. "What the," Dani said, spooked, throwing a punch at Danny, "Don't scare me like that?"

Easily dodging the punch, Danny replied, "I scared you? Wow, talk about irony."

Rolling her eyes, Dani looked over to Tucker, who looked like he had died and gone to heaven. "Sweet mother of Mutton," Tucker began, hugging the top of one of the boxes, "I dreamed of it, but I never thought I lived to see it."

Walking over to Tuck, Dani patted him on the back, as Danny said, "How is it me and Danielle have the ghost powers, and you're the weird kid?" But before Tucker could answer the three teens heard the laugh of the ghost, coming not far off. Quickly moving over to the edge of the boxes, the teens peaked their heads over the side, and saw Sam buried neck-deep in a pile of meat, with the Ghost floating in close proximaty.

"My dear child," the ghost began, "Meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?"

Struggling a little to try to get out of the pile, Sam replied, "We don't need meat, that's fat."

Getting angry again, and pointing to Sam, the ghost yelled, "Silence! You need discipline, manners, respect. You know where that comes from? Meat!"

Pulling their heads back, Danny spoke first, "I'll take care of the ghost. Danielle, Tucker, you go free Sam."

Nodding her head in disagreement, Danielle replied, "No way, I'm helping you fight that ghost no matter what. Besides Tucker can handle getting Sam out of their." Before Danny could argue back, Danielle grabbed Tucker flew him down to the floor and charged at the ghost. Danny shook his head, but joined his sister in the assault. Turning around at the noise that Danielle and Danny created the ghost looked on in shock as both Danny's fist and Danielle's foot hit their mark, sending the ghost flying back towards the wall, sliding down the wall to the floor. Looking up the ghost saw Danny and Danielle land, in a battle stance, right in front of her. Tucker, in the meantime, had taken out a fork and knife from his pants, and had run over to Sam, starting to cut the meat to begin getting Sam out of the pile. "Don't worry, Sam," Tucker began, "I'll get you out of there in no time."

Sam just rolled her eyes, replying, "You got to be kidding me." Meanwhile, Danny decided to continue the attack and jumped forward attempting to hit the ghost in the face with his foot.

The ghost though caught Danny's foot with ease, a unamused look on her face, looking at Danny thoroughly, she said, "Don't you see? This is why you need meat, your skin and bones." At the end of her statement, she threw Danny at Danielle, and without any time to dodge, Danny's body hit Danielle hard, sending her to floor, Danny on top of her. Gesturing her glowing hand to a box marked Shish Kebob, the box opened up and the kebob's launched themselves at the twins. Panicking, the twins closed their eyes, their bodies glowing as their upper and lower torso's split in half with the use of intangible ectoplasm, like what they use when there legs disappear, the kebobs passed right on through landing stuck in the floor. Opening their eyes the twins looked at each other, doing a high-five when they realized they succeeded in dodging the kebobs. Seeing that her attack had failed the ghost yelled in anger, summoning meat from the boxes around her, as well as the meat that Sam was trapped in. Returning their shape to normal, the twins looked at the ghost curiously wondering what the ghost was doing.

"Be careful, sis," Danny said, quickly, glancing over to Danielle when she nodded in confirmation.

The ghost glared at the twins as the meat traveled around her, forming another larger glob with arms, legs, mouth, and green eyes. Making a sound that sounded like a roar, the ghost moved one of her meaty arms and launched it at the twins, grabbing both and pulling them back toward her. Before they could decide what to do though, Tucker yelled out, holding his knife and fork high, "Don't worry guys, help is on the way!"

The ghost just looked at Tucker when he said that, and threw Danny and Danielle at the wall, both going intangible at the last second and passing right on through. Seeing that the twins were taken care of, the ghost turned her attention back towards Sam and Tucker. "Run," asked Sam, with Tucker replying, "Yeah." The two then ran the opposite direction of the ghost, Tucker dropping his fork and knife in the process, the ghost following right behind them, eventually throwing a meaty hand at them as the two ran around a corner, blocking the exit. Danny and Danielle soon rejoined the Sam and Tucker, their hands on their heads, since they had landed on the floor before with a thud.

Seeing the ghost following after Sam and Tucker, the twins flew after the two as well, and just before the ghost was about to smash them with her meat arms, Danny and Danielle picked up their speed, Danny grabbing Tucker, Danielle grabbing Sam, and flew them through the fast approaching wall. The ghost not having enough time to stop slapped into the wall itself, the meat falling down into a pile.

Appearing outside, Danny and Danielle landed with Sam and Tucker, their eyelids a little closed obviously getting tired. "Man guys," Sam noticed, "You must be tired, after fighting meat monsters and flying through walls."

Looking at their goth friend, Danielle just waved her hand, as the twins said, "What, Please, What would give you that idea?" Unfortunately, for them as they were finishing speaking they started to tip over a little, going unghost in the process, Sam and Tucker catching them and putting one of twins arm around their shoulders.

A half hour later, Danny and Danielle walked into their house with, Sam and Tucker helping them as they walked up the stairs. "Something wrong kids," Maddie asked, since both parents were in the living room.

"Yeah, it looks like you ran a from ghost," Jack added in, then excitedly asked, "You did, didn't you? Where is it, so I can tear it apart molecule by molecule?"

To tired to answer for themselves, Sam replied for the twins, "Oh its nothing Mr. Fenton. Danny and Danielle just had a little too much to eat."

"Yeah, we're just going to help them up to their room," Tucker added, "No need to get up and help us."

Climbing the rest of the stairs, the teens walked down the hallway to the twins room, while Jack looked on as the kids climbed stairs out sight, his brain thinking maybe Danny and Danielle were somehow the ghost.

As though reading his mind, Maddie said, "Jack, the twins are not ghosts."

Nodding and looking at Jazz, Jack replied, "Your right, Jazz is."

As Sam and Tucker entered the twins room, the twins let go of their friends and stumbled over to their beds collapsing into them, asleep. Looking at each other, Sam and Tucker walked over to Danny's and Danielle's computers and started to look at random things, waiting for their ghostly friends to wake up.

Four hours later, Danny and Danielle sat up quickly, yelling out, "What goings on?" The twins were surprised to be in their room, obviously having been more out of it then they thought.

Tucker responded to their question, adding a little humor to his response, "You guys were on the verge of passing out. We took you home. You've been out for 4 days since we got you home."

Looking at each other wide-eyed, the twins shouted, "Four days!"

Laughing at their response, Tucker replied, "Nah, it was just 4 hours."

As the twins laid back down, Sam yelled at Tucker, clearly annoyed at the techno-geek, "Tucker that's enough. This is the second time your carelessness almost got them killed."

"My carelessness," Tucker shouted back, "You're the one who almost got them killed. You had to be unique. You had to change the menu, you had to take the meat away, and I'm going to get it back."

"You want to change that menu back," Sam yelled, exiting the room after Tucker, "You'll have to go through me to do it." Slamming the door as she left, Danny and Dani looked at each, a little worry showing on their faces.

"Do you think they'll be okay," Danielle asked, getting out of bed and walking over to the dresser.

Getting up and walking to the dress, as well, Danny responded, "I'm sure they'll be calm tomorrow. Let's get some sleep for now though, that fight definitely left me tired." Nodding in agreement, Danielle joined Danny into changing into pajamas and walked back to their beds, turning the lights off as they walked back. Getting in bed, and pulling the covers over themselves, Danielle said, "Good night Danny."

"Good night Danielle," Danny responded.

The next morning, Danielle and Danny walked to school arriving to the sight of two protests going on, each led by one of their friends. "Both should be calm huh," Dani said, "Yeah right."

"I thought they would be," Danny stammered out, as Dani stared at him."

The protests themselves were rather large and elaborate. On one side was an area that looked like a carnival full of meat filled tables with a stage up front. Some dancing-girls in hot dog costumes dancing on stage, as Tucker came on and started a chant, which was "What do we want? Meat! When do we want it? Now!"

On the other side, was what looked to be hippies with all sorts of fruit and vegetables on tables, similar to the one with the meat. A bus though was its stage and Sam was on it, starting the chant, "Veggies now! Veggies forever!"

Both Sam and Tucker, seeing their ghostly friends having arrived, marched over to them. Danny asking the question, "You put two protests together in one night?"

Tucker responded first, saying, "Meat eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And with our high protein diet, we can do it quickly."

Sam responded to Danny's question, saying, "Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarians, Are always ready to protest and since we don't have to cook our food before we eat it, were ready faster."

Looking at her two friends, Danielle asked, "Don't you think your being a little extreme? Why can't we have a mixture of the two?"

Looking directly at the twins, Tucker replied, "No choice guys. Your either with me.."

"Or against him," Sam interrupted, glaring daggers at Tucker.

Then together, they stepped closer to the twins, the twins cringing a little as the two shouted, "Now whose side are you on?"

Before any could answer though a brisk wind blew, the four teens eyes opening wide, as they realized what that meant. The ghost Lunchlady appeared in the sky soon after, laughing as she did soon, both Danny and Danielle's ghost sense going off as well. The meat that Tucker had gathered for the protest soon rose up into sky, wrapping itself around the ghost creating another meat monster, this one the biggest of them all. The people around in both protests quickly dropped what they were doing, when ghost yelled, "It's lunchtime!", and starting running away from the scene.

Looking at each other, the twins shouted to their friends, "Guys, its time to make up!" Looking at each other, disgust in their eyes, Sam and Tucker hugged each other as Danny and Danielle used them as a shield from onlookers to go ghost. Flying off soon after to face the ghost once again.

Now face to face with the ghost, Danny and Danielle dodged punch after the punch the ghost threw at them. Eventually, after dodging one punch the twins let loose some of their own, both doing a kick that hit the ghost's meat head so hard that it caused the behemoth of meat to fall to ground with a thud. The twins quickly looked at their friends when Tucker quickly commented, "They really are getting better."

Looking back toward the ghost, there eyes opened wide as a punch from the ghost's meat hand hit the two head on, both flying upward as they passed through a plane. Quickly, regaining their senses the two flew back down, passing through the plane again, each grabbing a cup of water as they passed. Throwing the liquid in their faces, and tossing the cup aside, they ran full speed at the meat monster causing it to splatter into several piles. As Danny and Danielle both started to climb out of the hole they created, the ghost Lunchlady floated in front of them, with a sad expression, saying, "Oh dear, What a mess? Are you two okay?"

Looking at each other, and quickly rotating their arms, Danielle responded, "I think so."

As usual, the ghosts mood changed to rage, and yelled, "Tough! You being fine is not part of my balanced diet of Doom!" The ghost then summoned the meat piles back, this time forming several smaller globs with arms, legs, mouth, and green eyes, around the twins. Danny and Danielle both jumped to attack the new globs, cutting them with their feet as they did a roundhouse kick, both landing on the ground soon after, as all the globs were defeated. The globs though weren't done, they quickly reformed, as the twins said, "Wasn't expecting that." Soon after finishing that statement, the twins forms reverted back to normal, and both added, "Or that," to their statement.

Seeing their chance, the globs grabbed on to the twins legs or arms and pulled them up into the sky. The twins screaming as the glob's removed themselves from their arms, Danny briefly stopping when the Fenton Thermos landed in his face. "The Fenton Thermos," shouted Danny.

"Great," Danielle shouted, "How are you going to get it to work?" Before Danny could figure that out though, the globs had thrown Danny and Danielle toward the ground, the twins screaming as they did this.

"Change back," the twins said, over and over, "Change back!" Closing their eyes, they felt the familiar change occur and after a bright flash, they were once again in their ghost forms. The globs facial expression's showed surprise and they quickly followed in pursuit. Passing by their parents, as the twins passed through the ground, the phantom duo shouted out, "Thanks for Thermos!"

Coming to a realization from what he had said earlier, Jack shouted, pointing at Jazz, "Ha! Ghost kids! I was right! You were wrong, ghosts exist! I never doubted for a second." Jack's boasting, though, would soon cut short as the meaty glob would soon come in contact with the Fentons, causing them to be covered in the meat and the globs would turn back to piles.

Meanwhile Danny and Danielle appeared back by the ghost, phasing through the earth as they did so. Seeing the thermos, the ghost Lunchlady shouted, "No, Soup is not on today's menu!"

Shouting back at ghost, Danielle shouted, "Well, were changing the Menu."

Danny adding, "Permanently!"

Taking the cover off the Thermos, Danielle closed her eyes briefly and whispered, "Please let Dad's invention work." Holding the thermos out toward the ghost, Danny channeled some of his energy into the device, a blast of energy emitting from the Thermos showed, just like the Fenton Portal, that the Thermos was working. Unfortunately, not being used to its force it went wildly about, kinda like a person not used to shooting a gun. Flying over to her brother, Danielle grabbed Thermos as well and helped her brother center the beam on to the ghost Lunchlady, who started to be sucked up into Thermos.

"No," shouted the ghost, long and loud, as she was being sucked into Thermos. Eventually, as the beam and ghost entered the Thermos again, Danny plopped the lid back on. Soon noticing after ward, that the use of the Thermos had reverted the twins back to normal, Danny and Danielle hugged and high-five each other, glad they finally defeated the ghost. Looking over to see that Sam and Tucker had somehow gotten under a pig shaped balloon, Danny and Danielle ran over to them helping them back up.

"What happened," Sam asked, "Where's the ghost?"

Smiling Danny replied, holding the Thermos up to see, "My parents have their moments."

"And, man, was it a good one," Dani added.

"Ghosts directly ahead," the Fentonfinder said, making both Danny and Dani stiffen up a little, "You would be a moron, not to notice the ghosts directly ahead." As Maddie and Jack walked and looked up to their kids, Danny and Danielle smiled knowing what they had to say.

"Um sorry, dad," Danny began.

"But you just missed them," Danielle finished.

Looking to his wife, Jack yelled, "We got some runners." Both running off to chase after the ghosts, soon after Jack finished speaking.

"Great back to square one," mumbled Jazz, walking off as well.

"So you guys aren't telling them," asked Tucker, clearly thinking that the twins would have told their parents.

"Nah," Danny said, "I think me and Danielle have figured out what these powers are for."

"They make us," Danielle continued, but was unable to finish when Lancer interrupted.

"Into a load of trouble," Lancer said, as the teens looked up at him, and gulped.

Late into the night, Sam, Tucker, Danielle, and Danny were still cleaning up the mess of the protests with Lancer supervising. "Manson, pick up that T-bone! Foley, pick up that Turfwich," shouted Lancer. Both Tucker and Sam responding, less than enthusiastic, "With my hands."

Danny and Danielle though, were sweeping the meat together with some push brooms that Lancer had got them to use. As Danny passed by Dash, who he still didn't know why was there, Dash laughed. Deciding for a little payback, Danny put his hand on the dumpster that held some of the already cleaned up meat, and made it intangible, the meat falling all over Dash.

"Fenton, a little help," Dash asked, not noticing that Danielle had chuckled a little at her brother's little joke.

"Whatever you say Dash," Danny replied, his eyes going green, briefly.

A few hours later, Danny and Danielle walked into their house, clearly exhausted from the clean up. Walking into their room, they heard a loud buzzing start to happen, eventually getting louder and louder, until both twins were down on their knees. "Whats happening," Danielle shouted, "Where is this noise coming from?" Danny then tried to answer, but before he could, memories came rushing back. Memories of the past time, before the gauntlet had been used, but not all the memories, just up to the point where the Lunchlady had been beaten. Looking at each other as the buzzing subsided, the twins both mouthed, "What the heck was that," and fell down to the floor, asleep.

Meanwhile, in his corner of the ghost zone, Clockwork smiled. "They have broken the first gate," Clockwork spoke, "Now their journey has begun, but how it will end is entirely up them."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this part of the chapter. It was actually a little difficult to write, but then again I feel the Lunchlady episode was probably not one of the better episodes. Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review. See ya next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 6a: Parential Bonding

**A/N: Here's the beginning of chapter 6 for you all, and after rereading the last part of chapter 5 I realized I should separate each chapter into smaller parts like chapter 5a and 5b. It makes the chapter come out better, as I can correct for errors and such better. Anyway enough of that and enjoy the beginning of the chapter.**

Chapter 6: Parental Bonding

Danny and Danielle woke up the next morning on the floor where they fell after their jolt of memories coming back. Sitting up, and rubbing their temples, the twins looked at each other both waiting to see who would speak first. After a few minutes of silence Danielle was the first to speak. "So," Danielle spoke, "What do you think that was about?"

Shaking his head, Danny replied, "I have no clue. But from what I can see, those were our memories before using the gauntlet. I have to say from what it looks like, I definitely like how things worked out after I used the gauntlet. You and me are definitely better than when I was alone."

Shaking her head, a blush of embarrassment shading her cheeks, Danielle said, quietly, "Yeah, definitely."

Getting up and walking over to their dresser. The twins started to gather the clothing they would wear for today, Danielle the only one changing into them for time being. "I'm going to go grab a shower," Danny said, dashing off to the bathroom.

"Alright," Dani said, rising her voice a little so he could hear her, "I'll go have some breakfast." Walking down the hall and stairs to the kitchen, Danielle grabbed an empty bowl from the cabinet and the box of cereal, looking at the clock on the wall as she did so. Her eyes staring at the clock which read, five thirty in the morning.

"Only five thirty," Dani said, putting the bowl and cereal down on the table, "That's 2 hours earlier than me and Danny usually get up, and certainly too early for breakfast." Deciding to go watch some television instead, Dani turned on her heels, and started to walk back towards the living room, stopping when she saw the light on in the lab.

"That's weird," Dani whispered, "Dad or Mom, should still be in bed at this time." Walking towards the stairs to lab, she heard her dad whispering to himself downstairs, still to far away to hear what it was he was saying. Walking down the stairs and into the lab, Dani could see that Jack was wearing a hat that was a fusion between a fishing hat and a drinking hat, and wore a fishing vest over his usual jumpsuit. He was holding a fishing pole that looked like he had made it, since it looked like the designs of everything else that he made.

"Hey dad," Dani said, walking up to him as he threw the line into the ghost portal, "What are you doing up so early?"

Putting his hand up in front of his daughter, Jack responded, "Dani, be quiet, you'll scare away the ghosts. I'm using the Fenton Ghost Fisher, its line is coated with a special high-test ectoplasm resin that no ghost can ever break."

A few minutes later, after Jack had continued drinking from his hat, his stomach rumbled, letting himself realize he had to go to the bathroom. "Oh that soda goes right through you. Here hold this," Jack said, handing the pole to Danielle and running up the stairs to the bathroom. As Jack left though, the fishing line started to move further into the portal, showing that it had something, that something obviously a ghost as Danielle's ghost sense went off. Quickly, grabbing the reel, Dani started to reel the line in, saying, "Oh no," as she did so. Eventually, the line snapped and puffs of green smoke came out of the portal, soon followed by two scaly legs and then a whole blue and green dragon, wearing a gold amulet with a green gem around its neck.

"Dad," Dani asked, softly.

"I want to go," roared the dragon, as Dani ran further to the back of the lab, the dragon still grabbing her, "I have to go."

Glaring back at dragon and going ghost, Dani replied, "Well, you'll have to wait, my dad already is using the bathroom." Going intangible and escaping the dragons grip, Danielle faced the dragon ghost, dodging as it swatted her with its claws and shot its flame at her. Launching a kick soon after the flame went by, Danielle forced the dragon backwards, not noticing that she knocked the amulet off its neck, it landing in her brothers backpack that he left in the lab.

As the dragon landed on the grounded, Danielle watched as it transformed back into a ghost woman wearing a blue medieval style dress, with green skin and blonde hair. The ghost saying, "All I wanted was to go to the ball, but mom won't let me," disappearing back into ghost zone soon after.

Danielle raised her brow at this and said, "If that dragon suit was her idea of costume, I'm happy that the mom wouldn't let her." Dropping down to the floor as she heard her father returning, she changed back to normal, as Jack reentered room with two cans of soda.

"You finish relieving yourself dad," Dani asked, as he approached.

About to shake his head, Jack realized, "Darn, I almost forgot." Quickly, handing the soda to Dani, Jack ran off again to go use the bathroom for real this time. Shaking her head, Dani placed the soda in her dads chair and started to walk back towards the stairs, not noticing her brothers open backpack as she tripped over it. Cursing, silently under her breath, she grabbed the backpack and closed it, bringing it upstairs with her.

**A/N: This part of the chapter was actually really fun to write. Now that I can write more about a ghost that isn't a lunch lady, it should get more interesting now, or that's my hope. Anyway, if you liked the chapter or even if you don't, leave a review telling me how you think I could improve the fic. Anyway see ya next chapter part.**


	10. Chapter 6b: Parential Bonding

**A/N: Hera you all go, the 2nd part of chapter 6, hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 6b: Parental Bonding

Danielle walked into the living room, carrying Danny's backpack in with her. Seeing that her brother was now downstairs, and watching television, she tossed the bag to him, as he said, "Ouch" as he caught it in the stomach. "What was that for," Danny asked, rubbing his stomach from the impact.

"For leaving your backpack in the lab so I could trip on it," Danielle responded back, walking over and sitting next to her brother on the couch, "Why did you leave it down there anyway?"

Putting his hand to his chin, Danny replied, " Must have forgotten about it, after we dropped the ghost we fought yesterday into the ghost zone. Sorry that you tripped."

Shaking her head, indicating to him that it was no problem, the twins sat in silence watching the show, "Fairly Oddparents", laughing every once and awhile from a some stupid error Cosmo did. "So what were you doing in the lab anyway," Danny asked, chuckling a little as Cosmo did something else.

Calming down before she answered, Dani replied, "Just seeing what Dad was doing down in the lab. Had to fight a dragon ghost, when he went to go to the bathroom, but no big no thing"

Nodding, Danny returned his attention back to television, both not moving until, an hour and half later, when they ate their breakfast, and left to go to school soon after.

After arriving at school, it was a fairly uneventful morning, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the incident yesterday, and the day quickly moved along until lunch. Grabbing some food from the cafeteria, the twins, Sam, and Tucker went outside to eat, Tucker stopping at the front door, to ask some girls a 'important' question.

Asking the first the girl to come out, Tucker began, "Hey there!"

The first girl responding, and turning her head away as she said it, "No."

The next girl soon walked up, and Tucker tried again, this time saying, "Hi there! Would you.."

But before he could finish the girl interrupted saying, "Forget it." Another girl walking up soon after, saying, "No" before Tucker could even ask.

"I didn't even ask you yet," Tucker complained, gesturing to girl. Feeling dejected, Tucker walked over to the table that his friends had procured and sat down, Danielle looking up to his friend.

"Get turned down for the dance again," Dani said, softly to her friend, "Let me guess, Strike three?"

Rolling his eyes at Dani's last statement, Tucker replied, "Try three thousand."

Looking over to Tucker, Sam said, "I don't know what's the big deal about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special."

"I agree with you there," Dani added in, smirking as she remembered what she had done to some of the preparations, "The dance is going to be stupid anyway. That's why I'm staying home to play some games on my computer instead." Waiting a second to see if she would get a reply from her brother or Tucker, Dani looked up to see the two boys looking wide-eyed straight ahead of them.

"What are you looking at," Dani asked, turning around to see what caught the boys eyes.

"Paulina," said Tucker and Danny, in unison, as if they had practiced it. Exiting the entrance to the school, a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and, in Danielle's, and maybe Sam's, opinion, too much makeup walked over to a tree and sat down. She wore her usual pink t-shirt and short blue pants. Both Sam and Dani just rolled their eyes, they couldn't stand Paulina, especially since she bullied, in a way, the two girls since elementary school, mostly about their looks.

As she sat down under tree, Danny and Tucker once again said, "Paulina."

"Oh please," Sam said, rolling her eyes, "Paulina. Girls like her are like a dime in dozen!" Quickly, digging in to their pockets, Danny asked Tucker, "Quick, How much change you got?" Tucker taking a little longer than Danny, due to his usual pair pants being cargo pants.

As the boys started to count their change, Sam laughed, responding, "Ha ha, very funny."

While Danielle just rolled her eyes, and continued to eat her lunch. Continuing Sam said, "Remember, you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Well," Tucker responded, to Sam's criticism, "There's one way to find out, Danny go check out that book."

"I can't," Danny said, putting his arms on the table, while Sam started to pick at her salad, "I get flustered when I try to talk to cute girls."

Hearing this, Sam's right eyebrow went up a little, while Dani said, "Oh boy, you're going to get now,bro."

Ignoring Danielle's comment, Sam said, "Oh and you have absolutely no problem talking to me." Looking at Tucker and Danielle as they chuckled at Danny's little misfortune, Danny replied, "Um, uh..."

"Skip it," Sam spoke, getting up and lifting Danny up, pushing him toward Paulina, "Go ask out Paulina. Casanova."

Stopping short of Paulina as he stumbled over, he walked the rest of the way over and put his arm on the tree she sat at, starting to say, "Hey," when his arm went intangible. As his arm went intangible, it went through the tree, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground, face first, in front of Paulina.

"Let me guess," Paulina said, rolling her eyes, "You've fallen for me. Not very original, it's so last semester."

Getting back up, Danny brushed himself off and attempted to continued. "Um, no," Danny said, "I came over here to see... to see..." Getting so flustered, Danny's ghost powers, then made his pants go intangible, falling down soon after, his red with white polka-dotted boxers showing to all the school yard.

As the kids all around him laughed, Paulina spoke, laughing as well, "A gentlemen usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality." Slapping her head lightly, as her brother made a fool of himself, Danielle sighed getting ready to get up to go help him, but stopped short when Sam beat her to it.

"Kudos Danny," Sam said, as she approached, patting him on the back, "You just set an all new record of swimming in the shallow end of gene pool."

Looking around quickly, Paulina looked back to Sam, anger in voice. "Oh no," Paulina said, You did not just call me shallow."

"Well if you mean I could stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah," Sam responded back, smirking as she did so.

As Sam grabbed Danny and walked away, Paulina whispered to herself, "Shallow. I am not shallow. Then again I'm not so deep, where I can't drag away a boy from a goth geek."

As Sam and Danny rejoined Tucker and Danielle, Dani asked, "So bro, you okay? Well besides for the embarrassment you just received."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny replied, pulling his pants up, "Just my confidence is shattered. I think I'll go to my locker now to get some stuff ready for the rest of today." Walking off, Tucker deciding to join him, Danielle looked up to Sam obviously worried about her brother.

"Think he'll be okay," Dani asked.

"I'm sure he will," Sam responded, sitting back down to finish her lunch. Now if they only knew what Paulina was planning, as she too headed inside.

**A/N: Hmmm, I wonder what Paulina is planning. Oh, you I am kidding, we probably all know. Also just to let you know Dani will also being have a pants things happen as well, so thats still coming. Anyway, if you liked the chapter don't forgot to leave a reveiw, If you didn't like the chapter, you could also leace a review so I know what I need to improve, if I can. Anyway see you next chapter. Oh before I forget, What do you think Dani did to some of the decorations for the dance?**


	11. Chapter 6c: Parential Bonding

**A/N: And here's the third part of chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. Also before I forget about this, like some past chapters, I do no not own Danny Phantom, that's all Nick and Butch Hartman. If I did own the show though, there would have definitely been more Dani then just two episodes.**

Chapter 6c: Parental Bonding

After they finished eating their lunch, Danielle quickly told Sam she would see her in class and ran off towards not only her locker, but to see if her brother was truly okay. As she entered the school, depositing her trash into the garbage can as she passed, she walked down the 2 hallways that it took to get to her brother's locker. Arriving at the beginning of the hall, Danielle saw that Tucker was still with Danny.

Gathering his things from his locker, Danny looked up, still with a frown on his face, to see Tucker leaning against the locker next to his. "Thanks to you," Tucker said, trying to make Danny smile, "I now the best way to a girl's heart. Clean boxers."

Sighing, Danny replied, still down despite Tuckers comment, "I blew it today, Paulina probably won't even look at me now." As he was about to turn and walk down the hall to his class, Danny stopped when he heard Paulina behind him.

"Yoo-hoo Danny," Paulina called. Deciding best to stay away for now, Danielle went to lean on the wall at the end of the hallway, watching just in case her brother needed help.

Adding to his earlier comment, Danny said, elbowing Tucker lightly, "Or not. Hey Tuck."

"I got you," Tucker said, taking the hint, and giving Danny a thumps-up, "I'm out. Good luck." Walking, briskly away, Tucker saw Danielle at the end of the hallway and approached her. "What are you doing here, Dani," Tucker asked, raising his left brow, "Isn't your locker down the previous hallway."

Looking at Tucker as he approached, Dani replied, "Just seeing if Danny's okay." Looking back at her brother, she didn't see Tucker shrug and walk off to class.

"Hi you," Paulina said, as she got closer, "I just wanted to.." Before Paulina could finish though, Dash interrupted, pushing the unsuspecting Danny into his locker, closing it behind the boy. Glaring at the jock from where she was, Danielle's eyes went green, and began to walk over to the scene, as Dash spoke, "Meet me. You doesn't."

After taking about five to seven steps over, Danielle stopped when she saw Danny's intangible form, step out of the locker and reach for Dash attempting to pull the jock's jacket over his head, but instead of grabbing the jacket, Danny fell into the jock.

"Dash Baxter, all-star quarterback, and school hero. I'm in..," Dash began, soon getting interrupted by Danny taking control of his body.

Dropping the football that Dash had carried, Danny possessed Dash said, confused, "In Dash's body."

Danielle looked on her eyes wide, she didn't know they could take control of other people. "Cool," thought Dani, some thoughts going through her mind at how useful that could be, "I wonder how long that lasts."

Responding to the possessed Dash's confusion, Paulina said, "Huh, excuse me?"

"Right of course," Danny possessed Dash said, "I'm also president of the Casper High Geek club and I have every toe and finger nail I ever clipped. Want to see them?"

Looking at Dash with little emotion, Paulina replied, "No."

With a little more emotion, Danny continued, "Then you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn't scrub his mothers feet every night, like I do."

Bending down to touch Paulina's foot, Paulina stepped back, saying a little louder than needed, "Eew, Get lost loser!" Leaving his body immediately after Paulina's response, Danny reentered his locker awaiting to be let out, while Danielle snickered a little at what Danny had Dash say. She couldn't believe he had Dash say those things.

Standing back up, now back in control of his body, Dash said, grossed out, "Why do I feel like scrubbing my mom's feet?" Dash walked off soon after, as Paulina got closer to Danny's locker, opening it, a thankful smile on Danny's face. As Danny started to take a step forward though, he once again, fell flat on his face, his backpack falling on the floor, some books and the amulet falling out.

Bending down to Danny, Paulina said, "We got to stop meeting like this." Looking over to the amulet, that had fallen out of Danny's pack, she added, "Oh my gosh, what's that?"

Both looking at the amulet, Danielle, of course, from further away, Danny replied, as Paulina picked it up, "That. Oh, its.. Ah...You like it."

"Its beautiful," Paulina said, excited. Danielle, however, looked at amulet, thinking, "I know I've seen that before, but where have I seen it." Clearly not able to remember at the moment, she turned her attention back to watching her brother talk to Paulina.

"Hey that's great," Danny replied, standing back up after collecting the other things that fell on the floor, "Because I got it for you."

"Really," Paulina said, wide-eyed, while Danielle just looked at her brother, wondering why he would lie about something like that.

"Yeah," Danny continued, getting a little braver, "In case I ever got the nerve to ask you to the dance, and you said yes, I thought I should give you something."

Catching his pants again, as they went intangible, Paulina replied, putting the amulet on, "Well you are kinda cute, and you have great taste in underwear. So I will go with you." Walking away soon after, her eyes would go green briefly, but neither Danny or Danielle would notice. Walking up to her brother, as he stared at Paulina leave, Danielle slapped her brother lightly in the head, causing Danny to turn around sharply, rubbing his head as he do so.

"Hey," Danny complained, as he saw his sister, "What was that for?"

"For giving something away that wasn't yours," Danielle replied, a stern gaze on her brother, "That could have been mom's or Jazz's. What were you thinking?"

Shrugging his shoulder's, "I'll deal with that later. Right now, I got a date." Raising his arms in victory, while Danielle just put a hand to her head, both the twins pants went intangible and fell, showing their undergarments, the way Danny had before. Looking down, a light blush appearing on Danielle's cheeks, both twins looked at each other as a shadow appeared around them, turning around and seeing Mr. Lancer, the twins gulped.

"Pant-less again Mr. and Ms. Fenton," Mr. Lancer began, "Third time this week I got at least one of you with your... what do you kids say it."

Looking at the book, "How to Sound Hip for the Unhip" he had hidden behind his back, Lancer continued, "Dropping Trou. I think it's about time I see your father for a parent-teacher conference."

As both twins gulped, as they received a parent-teacher conference notice, Danny worriedly said, "Oh man, our father."

Taking two belts out from his pocket, the twins wondering how they fit in the man's pocket, Lancer continued, "See you then, and until then, here, it will help keep your pants up and... out of trouble with the man." Taking the belts, the twins looked at each, worry clearly seen in their eyes.

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed this part. This is probably one of my favorite parts so far, mostly because of the overshadowing people part. Anyway, before I forget, Who do you think should overshadow Jack, Danny or Dani? I'm thinking to keep it the where Danny is still the one who does it, mostly because it's a new power for them and Danny would understand more of Jack's biological side then Dani. But that's just my thinking of it right now. If you think differently, post a review telling me why and maybe I'll do Dani overshadow Jack instead. Anyway, see ya next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 6d: Parential Bonding

**A/N: Here's the next part. Sorry, it took so long, got distracted by other things, as well as every time I begin to write, I have an urge to skip to the episode that has Danny's evil self. I also recently watched Wreck-it Ralph and I keep getting ideas for a cross-over between that and Danny Phantom. Which actually, got me thinking about somethings after the sequel to the sequel I have planned for this fic. Anyway, before I forget, I do not in any way own Danny Phantom, that's all Butch Hartman and Nick**

**Enjoy this part of the chapter.**

Chapter 6d: Parental Bonding

The walk home was dreadful to the twins, each stared at the ground as they walked. "Don't worry guys," Tucker said, looking at his two ghostly friends down faces, "I'm sure nothing will happen, I doubt your dad will even care about it. It's only pants." Looking up at Tucker, the twins did not looking any happier than before.

Shaking her head, Sam added, "Oh come on guys, it's just about you losing your pants. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I don't know," Danny replied, his gaze now turning to Sam, "Maybe our dad will put two and two together and figure out me and Dani are ghosts. He's not dumb all the time, you know."

Nodding her head in agreement, Dani added, a light blush appearing on her face as she remembered the incident that happened not too long ago, "Plus who wants to get in trouble for their pants following down. I see some other people in school, having their underwear showing all the time and they don't get in trouble. It's not fair at all."

Arriving at the next street corner, Sam patted Danielle on the back and turned right towards her house. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sam yelled out, waving as she did so, "And don't worry. I sure you guys are going to be alright."

As the other three teens waved back, Danny and Danielle looked across the street and down a few blocks to see their house up ahead, the usual op center above the building reflecting the setting sun's light. Their eyes quickly looked back down to the ground, again dreading the talk with their dad.

"Oh come on guys," Tucker spoke, as the three continued moving, "Nothing's going to happen. Just walk up to your dad and say that Mr. Lancer wants to have a Parent-teacher conference."

"And what if he asks why Lancer wants the conference," Dani asked, her gaze again leaving the ground, landing on the techno-geek.

"Just say it's about how you forget to put on a belt this morning," Tucker replied, "And Mr. Lancer is making a big deal of it because your pants kept falling down." Looking at each other, the twins nodded, seeing that it might just work.

Walking into the house a few minutes later, the twins looked in the living room. Not seeing their dad anywhere, Danielle realized he must still be in the lab, and walked towards the kitchen, her brother following right behind her. As they entered the kitchen, they saw their mother making dinner. Forgetting for the moment, what they were doing, Dani asked, "Hey mom. What you making?"

Turning around, when her young daughter spoke, Maddie smiled. "Oh not much dear," Maddie replied, "Just some chicken soup, is all."

Licking their lips, the twins could just imagine the taste. You see before the twins got their ghost powers, they hated the soup their mother made with a passion. She mostly made it thought because their dad loved it. It wasn't because they hated soup, but because of the added ingredient that Maddie put in. That ingredient was ectoplasm. Of course, after they got their powers, they loved the stuff, sometimes going back for third's. The twins soon realized, though, it was mostly likely attributed it to their ghost powers that they learned to love it.

"Yum," said Danny and Danielle, in unison, rubbing their stomach's as they did so. Smiling at their reaction, Maddie continued making the soup, only stopping when Danielle remembered what they had come in for to do.

"Oh yeah," Danielle said, "Um Mom, do you know where dad is?"

"Oh, I think he's still in the lap, dear," Maddie replied, "Why? What do you need him for?"

"Just something for school mom," Dani said.

"Yeah, no need for worry," Danny added in. Quickly, turning towards the stairs and walked briskly over to the lab stairs, only slowing down a little when Maddie had replied, "Okay dears." Walking down the steps and into the lab, Danielle saw Jack sitting in the same spot in was this morning. "Catch anything Dad," Dani asked, as they approached their father.

"Danielle, I've been sitting here all day," Jack began, his voice a little more tense than usual, "I couldn't catch a cold if I wanted too. I'm so mad that I'll snap at the first person to bring me bad news. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Umm," Dani began, a little sweat going down her neck.

"Mr. Lancer.." Danny took over, soon to be interrupted by Jack, as he turned to face the twins.

"Mr. Lancer, what," Jack said, squinting at the twins, "Is this bad news?" Looking at the notices that the twins held in their hands, they quickly hid them behind them. Quickly looking at each other, Danielle tilted her head ever so slightly towards Jack, Danny nodded, as he realized what she wanted him to do.

"Mr. Lancer," Danny began, then seeing as his dad looked away, his eyes went green and he went intangible, going straight into his dad. Then in a few seconds, Jack's own eyes went green, and Danny was in control.

"Mr. Lancer wants a word with us," Danny possessed Jack said. Shaking her head as Danny entered Jack's body, Danielle watched closely as he did it. She had wanted to go into her dad, but a thought kept popping in to her head, that would scar her for life, or until she learned how to overshadow herself. Motioning towards the door possessed Jack and Dani left the house, heading for the school.

**A/N: After I had asked you the question on you should possess Jack, I remembered in the episode he's possessed 3 times. So Dani will eventually get her turn to possess him, just not this time. Anyway, if you like the chapter, leave a review. See ya next time.**


	13. Chapter 6e: Parential Bonding

**A/N: Here ya go Chapter 6 part e. It's unfortunate I couldn't think of anything else to flesh it out besides what I put in it, so it's a little shorter than others. Next one should be longer though since it'll have the dragon fight at all. Anyway enjoy the chapter, and before I forgot, I do not own Danny phantom, that's all Butch Hartman and Nick.**

Chapter 6e: Parental Bonding

After walking back over to the school, both twins agreeing it would have been too risky to fly since Danny was possessing Jack, Danielle and Danny possessed Jack walked into Lancer's office, who was waiting at his desk, grading some papers to pass the time waiting for the twins and their father to show up. Looking up as they entered, Mr. Lancer spoke, noticing the lack of Danny, "Where is Daniel? This meeting is about him, as well."

Looking at each other quickly, Danielle, responding quicker than Danny, said, "Sorry, Mr. Lancer, my brother started to not feel so good when we got home, and my mom told him to go up to our room to rest. Dad here agreed, since you only really need one of us here to explain the situation."

Looking at his sister, Danny possessed Jack nodded in agreement, and added in, "So Mr. Lancer what did you want to talk to me about concerning me... I mean, My son and daughter." Quickly looking down at Dani, after his little mishap, he saw her glare a little, it soon disappeared as she remembered where she was.

Completely ignoring the exchange between the two, Lancer spoke, "Thank you for coming in to talk about your kids schooling, Mr. Fenton."

Seeing Mr. Lancer pause after that, Danny realized he was meant to respond, and quickly said, "Well, sure. I'm a parent, and that's what parent do. Right?" Slightly, slapping her head, Danielle groaned a little at how her brother was making their father act. Mr. Lancer just looked on at Jack thinking what he did to be normal, while glancing over to Dani as she groaned.

Assuming she groaned out of embarrassment, Lancer continued, "There were a couple of incidents with your kids.. pants..."

Taking it up from there and putting an arm around his sister, Danny spoke, "Did Danny and Danielle lose their pants again? Poor them, they study so hard, they sometimes forget to eat. I know these things because I'm their dad and not them." Rolling her eyes as Danny spoke, Danielle couldn't believe he was telling Mr. Lancer something like that, sure they couldn't tell the truth, but couldn't he have told Lancer something else. Especially since she was the one who studied hard, it was something she got from her mom, studying 30 minutes a day. Danny did study as well, but not as hard as she did, usually like 15 minutes a day. She wondered if Mr. Lancer believed any of it.

Leaning on his desk more, and pondering what Danny possessed Jack just said. Lancer replied, "That would explain things." Looking on in disbelieve, Danielle exhaled, not even realizing she was holding her breath. She couldn't believe Lancer bought that, she thought that Lancer would see right through it, but as usual Danny had to say something to almost blow it.

"It worked," Danny possessed Jack continued, "I mean... Of.. Of course you understand. No wonder you're the twins favorite teacher." As Danielle and Mr. Lancer eyes opened wide, both would speak at the same time in surprise, "I am," being what Mr. Lancer says and "He is," being what Danielle says.

Lancer quickly looked over to Danielle as she spoke, causing her to add, a little shakily, "Of course you are, Why wouldn't you be?" As Lancer continued to stare at Danielle, the thought of "I'm going to hurt you later, bro" kept running through the female twins mind.

Stepping in over Dani's discomfort, Danny possessed Jack continued, "We Fentons feel teachers to be underpaid and under appreciative." Taking his glance away from Dani and back to Jack, Lancer smiled, glad for the complaint.

Responding to it, Lancer said, "I like your style, Mr. Fenton. In fact, I want you to chaperone for the upcoming school dance."

"Chaperone," both Dani and Danny possessed Jack said, both looking at each other. Glancing over to her brother, Danny could see in Danielle's eyes to just say no.

"Well I," Danny possessed Jack said, "I don't know..."

Getting interrupted as he spoke, Mr. Lancer said, "Well I do. See you Friday." After quickly looking down at his book he used earlier, Lancer added, "Or as the kids say it, Catch you later G."

Glaring at Danny as they left Lancer's office, Danielle slapped Danny's head as the door closed.

"Ow," Danny said, looking at his sister still in Jack's body, "What was that for?"

"For basically saying yes," Dani replied, glaring at her brother while walking, "Now we have to worry about Dad talking to Mr. Lancer at the dance, which means I'm going to have to be their now, since you also have a date to worry about. I didn't even want to go."

"Well sorry," Danny said, a little sarcasm in his voice, "I really couldn't do much about it. Mr. Lancer already had it in his head that Dad would come, I couldn't stop that."

"You couldn't have told him you had a reason not to come," Danielle replied back, "Like maybe a dinner date with mom, or something."

Turning his sister as they reached the school's entrance, Danny replied, "I'm sorry alright. Why don't you want to come anyway? You didn't set a prank up or something did you?"

Tensing up a little, but seeing Danny not noticing, she spoke, "Of course not, don't be silly. I just... Just wanted to play my new game is all." Looking at each other for a moment later, the two twins walked on home.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, I decided to make so Danielle studied a little bit more than Danny, not too much, but enough where it would make a considerable difference I felt in terms of grades, which shows the gauntlet did more than just make her stable and Danny's twin. Anyway, if you liked the chapter, post a review if you can. Also I'm going to try to do every day for a part, but more than likely it'll be every other day till I get out of college this semester. Anyway, see ya next part, and thanks for your current reviews.**


	14. Chapter 6f: Parential Bonding

**A/N: Here you go, another part of chapter 6 for you guys to enjoy. Now I've read the reviews and I just got to say, that I had decided to make Dani a little smarter than Danny for several reasons. One as shown in the show, the female fentons seem to be smarter than the male, but I made Dani only slightly better because she is the twin of Danny. Hope that explains that, also don't forget siblings don't always see eye to eye, and I definitely get wait to see if I can get to an episode where Danny and Dani can argue over who's older. As for the prank, I wish I hadn't even thought that up now... to be honest I'm still trying to figure out what to do for it. Which also brings up a point about why Dani didn't want to go to the dance. To her the dance doesn't sound fun, and for me it doesn't. Mostly that's because I didn't even go to my school's dance.**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling, enjoy the fic. Also I do not own Danny Phantom, that's all Butch Hartman and Nick. I still hope they make another season still though, hopefully with more Dani.**

Chapter 6f: Parental Bonding

The next day after school, Danny and Danielle met up with Sam and Tucker at the Amity Park Mall. At the moment the four teens were at the food court eating, Danny and Danielle ate the same thing a cheeseburger with fries, Tucker ate a Cheeseburger with bacon and fries, while Sam just had a salad. As they were eating, a girl would pass by and before Tucker could say a thing the girl just said "No" and continued on walking. The other three teens, though, either ignored or just didn't see the scene.

"So your dad is going to chaperone the dance," Sam asked the twins, as they started to take a bite of from their burgers.

Being the one to swallowing first, Dani replied, "Yep, and because he was being overshadowed at time, he doesn't know he's going chaperoning. All cause Danny here said yes." As she finished her statement, Danielle pointed to her brother, who in turn would look back at his sister.

"I told you," Danny responded back, "Mr. Lancer already had decided in his mind that Dad would be coming and there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry that I'm ruining your evening, but please let it go."

As Danielle folded her arms, a frown appearing as she thought over Danny's statement, Tucker glance lover at a girl at another table, quickly looking back over to Danny, as he asked, "So let me get this straight you guys can walk into people's bodies and take over them from the inside?"

Looking at their techno-geek friend, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, the twins said in unison, "Yeah, pretty much." Dani would also add in, "But Danny's the only one with the practice for the skill, though."

An idea sparking in his mind, Tucker continued asking, "Hey Danny, If you could control a girl for about two minutes.."

But before Tucker could finish, as Danny saw what he was thinking off, Danny replied, "Forget it Tuck. You can get your own date to the dance, like I did." Frowning after hearing Danny's response, Tucker would turn to ask Danielle, but would stop dead in his track after saw the look in her eyes that could be clearly read "Don't even ask me, because I will hit you if you do."

After also hearing Danny's response though, Sam would speak herself, her mood turning a little sour. "Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb?," Sam began, staring at Danny. "Or will either one do?" At this the twins looked up at Sam in surprise, Danielle being the only one who would giggle a little, as Danny just sat there, a shocked look on his face at Sam's comment. After a moment of regaining his senses, Danny swallowed the bite of his burger he took before, and would look down at his burger, trying to come up with a comeback from that. As he stared, Danielle glanced at her brother as she continued to eat, she was wondering what was going through his mind.

After a few moments, Sam spoke again, as she prepared to take another bite of her salad. "Honestly guys, I'm happy I'm not going to the dance," Sam continued, "Saves me the trouble of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me."

As Danielle listened to their goth friend, Dani would think, "Lucky," as Tucker would chuckle a little, as he asked, "So no one's asked you, huh?"

Putting down her fork, her voice raising a little in annoyance, Sam replied, "Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina."

"Why are you so down on her," Danny asked, trying to avoid any anger that Sam might have, "So she's pretty, it's not like it's a crime." As Tucker and Danielle snickered and looked at each other across the table, Sam responded, "Looks are deceiving Danny."

As the four teens finished their conversation, they rest of the mall began to shout and panic running away from something. As both Danny's and Danielle's ghost sense went off, as Dani got up, she would say, "Why did a ghost have to pop up now?" Noticing it as well, Tucker would add in, "Ghost time... Can I finish your guy's fries?" Looking at Tucker as they began to run to a place that they could change, the twins would push their fries to the techno-geek. Seeing covered table nearby, the twins would go underneath and twins silently go ghost, with them jumping into the air in search of the ghost, soon after. Which, of course, they found quickly, since it was the dragon ghost that Danielle had fought earlier.

"Say," said Danielle, glaring at the dragon for a second time, "Haven't I seen you before?" As the dragon roared, Danny glances at his sister, wanting to ask her if she fought this ghost before, but before he could the dragon ghost let out a stream of fire out, right at the Phantom twins.

As the twins dodged the flames, Danielle continued, agitation now in her voice, "Hey let's try that again. Hi I'm Danielle Phantom and this is my brother Danny Phantom. And you are?" Growling at Dani's tone and question, the dragon swatted its tail at the twins, both not expecting an attack from the tail, as it hit them. The momentum the tail would send the twins flying, both landing at the restaurant Weenie-on-a-Stick. As they landed, Danny say, in response to Danielle's question, "So... Testy, got it." But before either twin could say anything else, both of them flew out of the restaurant as quickly as possible as the dragon blew more flames at them, most likely roasting any food left outside of any containers to a crisp.

Flying back up around the height of the dragon head's, Danny would get a quip in as he dodged. "Sorry dude," Danny said, "Think you got the wrong Weenie." Danielle would just roll her eyes at her brothers lame pun, as both of the twins would charge at the dragon hitting it straight in the stomach with a body slam making the dragon slide back a little. But before either could move away though and attack again, the dragon would grab both Danny and Danielle in its claws, and slam both twins on the ground, its claw keeping them there.

"Must have tee," shouted the dragon.

Looking at each other, Danielle would reply, using a quip herself, "Tea, could idea. Coffee could make you a little jumpy." Then as both twins disappeared into the floor, the dragon would raise his claws and look at them confused. Seeing the dragons guard off, the twins would soon charge right back up out of the floor, making contact, this time with their fists. As they did this Danielle would finish her quip by saying, "How about so punch!" As the punches connected, the dragon would be sent flying, and again without the twins noticing, the amulet that was on the dragon would fly off and into a lone bag left by a fleeing customer. The dragon would soon turn back to the person who wore the amulet, in this case Paulina, and as she would see the bag in front of her, she would grab the amulet from it, putting it back on her neck. Grabbing the bag and looking inside, Paulina said, "Hey my Fleecy-tee, they had it in my size after all! Good things come for those who have a positive attitude." As for the twins, they somehow missed the dragon changing back into its owner original form and after a moment of deciding the dragon ghost had fled, would rejoin their friends.

As her two ghostly friends rejoined her and Tucker, Sam asked, "Danny, Danielle, are you alright?"

"Fine," said the twins in unison, but Danielle would continue on, "But that's the second time I saw that dragon ghost." Stopping at looking at Danny, Sam, and Tucker, who gave her a confusing look, Danielle would add, "I'll tell you guys on the way home."

"Alright. But I think we need to do some research on that ghost," Danny replied, then turned to Sam and Tucker as he finished, "How are you guys holding up?"

Before Sam could respond though, Tucker replied quicker. "Great," said Tucker, less than enthusiastic, "Unless you count me still not having a date to the dance." Picking up his PDA, he started to work through a list of girls he had asked or not, until he came to the name, Valerie. "I'm asked every girl in the school," Tucker continued, "Except Valerie." As Danielle rolled her eyes at the Tucker's statement of asking every girl, she would narrow her eyes a little, when the girl Tucker mentioned started to walk on by.

"Valerie," Tucker started, only to be interrupted by the girl.

"Yeah, hi Sucker. Isn't I," Valerie asked.

"Tucker," Tucker corrected, "Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino."

"Which ends in a no," Valerie replied, "Which by the way is my answer. Unless something happens that makes me dateless in the next five minutes."

Unfortunately for Valerie, the jock Kwan would run up, soon after, and say, rather loudly, "You'll never guess what happened! Donna said she would go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!" The Jock would soon run off afterward, while Valerie would look back at Tucker and said, "Your on."

Looking back over to the other three teens, as Valerie walked away, Tucker, not noticing Danielle's narrowed eyes still, said, "Some may call it the rebound, but I call it a yes. I got a date! WHOO! And I still got my pants on!" At the mention of pants, Danny who had smiled for Tucker, frowned at his techno-geek friend, while Danielle who still had a frown on, frowned even more. "What," said Tucker, as the twins and Sam walked away, heading home to get ready for the dance.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, boy the twins seem to be oblivious to some things don't they? Anyway if you enjoyed, leave a comment, and even if you didn't leave one too, so I know how I might be able to improve it. Oh... Before I forget, what are your opinions on what Dani should wear. I already have something in mind, but I'd love to hear some suggestions, who knows it might be different than want I think, and I might agree with you on it and use your suggestion instead. Anyway, see you next chapter.**


End file.
